Isabella Cullen : Fascination
by mione.p89
Summary: Et si Bella n'était pas Swan mais Cullen , et si elle était un Vampire et que Edward n'était pas Cullen mais Swan. Que ce passerait-il ? Vivons la rencontre d'Isabella Cullen et d'Edward Swan ! OOC ! UA
1. Prologue

_**Bon les amis je suis de retour ! Fini les cours et donc bonjour les chapitre et pour fêter ça voici mon nouveau bébé **_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Mais la reprise vient de moi !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans ... Depuis 103 ans, depuis que Carlisle ma mordue...

J'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole, mais par la demande de ma mère avant sa mort quelques jours plutôt il m'a transformée en ce que l'on peut qualifier d'Immortelle : je suis un vampire, mais végétarienne pour notre espèce. Ma famille et moi nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang d'animal.

Au début Carlisle et moi étions les seuls de notre clan, et puis il a transformée Esmée sa femme, ma mère adoptive et puis c'est ajoutée à nous Rosalie ma sœur adoptive qui a plus tard épousée Emmett mon gros balourd de grand frère. Et une vingtaine d'année plus tard Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint, je me suis très vite attaché à eux malgré que Alice me reproche mon manque de goût pour la mode.

Je vis à Forks, une petite bourgade de Washington depuis deux ans. Je suis pour la énième fois en seconde année de Lycée.

Les nouvelles vont vite dans cette petite ville, apparemment le fils du shérif Swan revient en ville et il va en première. J'avoue que tous les ragots que l'on colporte m'intriguent.

Je le rencontrerai demain de toute façon, et je verrais si il vaut le coup que le monstre que je suis lui porte de la curiosité.

* * *

**A demain pour le premier Chapitre ! **

**Mione.P89**


	2. Chapter I : Edward Anthony Swan

_**Coucou , je tient à dire que je suis dans l'incapacité de publier tout les jours ! Cet exceptionnel ! Et je remercie tout les story favorites et followers , je ne pensais pas que cet histoire avait un avenir ! **_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout les personnages et lieu appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Edward Anthony Swan**_

Je remontai dans ma chambre pour sortir mes habits, nous avions passé la nuit à faire des jeux Wii améliorés par mes soins et ceux de Jasper. Au final le classement était de :

1er place : Jasper

2ème place : Moi

3ème place : Alice, Rosalie, Esmée

4ème place : Carlisle

5ème et dernière place : Emmett le plus grand mauvais joueur que la Terre est jamais porté.

Je filai sous la douche et me frotta en vitesse, ça ne servait à rien de se laver pour un vampire car il sent bon quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une question d'éthique. Je finis néanmoins en quelques secondes. Et m'habilla a vitesse vampirique d'un pull vert d'eau, d'un jean slim et d'une veste en cuir accompagné de converses noir.

7H15 Je descendis à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au garage. Laquelle vais-je prendre ? La volvo, je ne veux pas faire trop de tapage aujourd'hui.

Ma volvo était une de mes voitures préférées : simple et élégante.

7H17 Je conduis tellement vite ! La maison est à 5 kilomètres du Lycée !

Quelques secondes plus tard la Jeep d'Emmett se gara à côté de ma volvo.

En quelques nanosecondes Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper était sortis de la voiture.

« - Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendus ?! S'époumona Alice

\- Vous vous ne rendez surement pas compte mais les douches à deux ça prend du temps comparé à ma petite douche seule j'ai fini en quelques seconde lui répliquais-je calmement »

Là j'avais fait mouche, nous serions encore humains, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient d'un rouge éclatant !

Je pouffai et allumai mon Mp4 sur un magnifique air de Debussy.

Au fil de l'heure, de plus en plus d'étudiants arrivés sur le parking. Quand je remarquai une camionnette inhabituelle sur le parking : Edward Anthony Swan.

Les cheveux bruns, les yeux d'un vert profond, une peau blanchâtre. On aurait dit un typique garçon de Forks alors qu'il venait de Phoenix une ville ensoleillé.

7H55 Sa sonnent, je vais y aller.

Je fermai la porte de ma volvo d'un clic avant d'éteindre mon Mp4 et de me diriger vers le bâtiment A pour mon cour de Biologie avancée.

Je m'installa à ma place quand je sentit cet magnifique et si douce odeur : c'est comme si je me retrouvai devant du nectar divin. Mes canines était en train de sortir de ma bouche tandis que le venin affluait, il me fallait ce sang peut importer à qui il appartenait.

Je compris soudain à qui appartenait le délicieux nectar : Edward Swan, il venait de passait devant un ventilateur et son parfum était parvenue jusqu'à moi un mélange de vanille et de Hyacinthes.

« - A Monsieur Swan, ravît de vous rencontrer ! Ou vais-je dont vous maître ? Tien mettez-vous à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Bien monsieur répondit-Edward »

Mes yeux avaient virés carmin attirés par le sang je m'arrêta de respirer pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez m'étudier les formes de stase présente dans ces lamelles d'oignons ! Et le premier binôme qui finit gagne cet oignon d'or ! Que la chance soit avec vous ! dit- le professeur »

« - Je suis Edward et toi ? me questionna-t-il

\- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella ! Commence !

\- Honneur au dames »

Les cours passèrent très rapidement et nous étions déjà midi...

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture Inconnus ! Désolé du cours chapitre mais taper plus de mile mots en 1 heure releve de l'impossible donc chapitre couper en deux !**_

_**Je tient à préciser qu'une petite reviews ne me ferait pas de mal !**_

_**Mione.P89**_

_**Gros Bisous !**_


	3. Chapter I : Isabella Marie Cullen

_**Coucou bon , vraiment désolé de la petite absence ! Mais bon pour me faire pardonner Chapitre long !**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 Partie 2_**

Je me dirigeai à notre table habituel ou Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett m'attendez déjà.

« - Bella, j'ai vue ! Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal au moins ? me demanda rapidement Alice

\- Non, mais son odeur c'est comme si on voyait plusieurs humains qui faisait une hémorragie et que leur sang sentait la vanille et la Hyacînthe fraîche lui dis-je encore choqué »

Du coté de Edward Swan

Je me levais tranquillement. Mais au fur et à mesure que je me levais une angoisse sourde montait à travers moi. Et si je ne m'intégrer pas ? Ce n'est surement pas moi qui voudrais me faire remarquer. J'en été incapable, je suis beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Je me trouve beaucoup trop banale pour ça : j'ai les cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivre, les yeux verts plutôt sombres j'étais plutôt grand dans les 1m80.

Après ce fantastique dilemme intérieur, je m'habillai rapidement sweat trop large accompagné d'un jean.

Je descendis rapidement Charlie était déjà parti apparemment un de ces amis avait été tué par une bête sauvage et depuis Charlie était déterminé à trouver la bête. J'attrapai rapidement une pomme avant de filer dans mon camion retapé par Jacob : Mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Il était dans les 7h35. Je roulai lentement jusqu'à devant le Lycée ou je cherchai une place de parking. Je la trouvai rapidement, après avoir manœuvré et m'être garé je rentrai dans le bâtiment, en me dirigeant vers l'accueil. Je rencontrai la femme de l'accueil une cougar, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me faire des avance plus que poussé.

Heureusement pour moi la sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir.

Je courrai jusqu'au cours de biologie avancé.

« - A Monsieur Swan, ravît de vous rencontrer ! Ou vais-je dont vous maître ? Tien mettez-vous à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Bien monsieur répondit-je »

Je tournai rapidement la tête et chercha des yeux cette Mademoiselle Cullen, mes yeux furent attirés tels des amants vers la brune aux yeux d'un onyx à faire peur, des cheveux ondulés aux reflets blond et aux courbes magnifique.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez m'étudier les formes de stases présente dans ces lamelles d'oignons ! Et le premier binôme qui finit gagne cet oignon d'or ! Que la chance soit avec vous ! dit- le professeur »

« - Je suis Edward et toi ? là-questionnais-je

\- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella ! Commence ! répondit-elle froidement

\- Honneur aux dames lui énonçais-je me rappelant de mes cours de bienséance que m'avait offert ma mère »

Elle avait mît sa main devant son nez sans sans rendre compte

Je me reniflai rapidement et discrètement les aisselles. Je ne puais pas mais ce n'est pas comme ça que le montrai Isabella.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et un certain Eric Yorkie me proposa de déjeuner avec lui et ses amis. Un exploit pour moi, j'ai réussi à me faire des amis en quelques heures ! Mis à part le désastre du cours de biologie.

Je me dirigeai hésitant vers le self ou je pris un plateau et quelques petites choses appétissantes.

Toute l'attention était concentrée sur moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la table d'Éric tout en observant Isabella.

« - Ne cherche même pas à attirer son attention me chuchota Mike Newton

\- Pourquoi ? Qui-es-ce le questionnais-je

\- C'est la seule célibataire, mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour elle ! Là-bas le grand brun c'est Emmett Cullen, il sort avec la blonde qui a l'air de venir d'un défilé de mode à côté le mec avec l'air torturé c'est Jasper il sort avec l'espèce de lutin à côté, la petite brune Alice et enfin la fille avec les cheveux bruns/miel et les courbes de rêve c'est Isabella mais elle préfère Bella ! Le docteur Cullen l'ai as adopté avec sa femme Esmée. Moi je trouve sa bizarre ils sortent entre eux ensemble alors qu'ils sont de la même famille. Me récita Mike

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu craque sur Bella ! pouffa Tyler Crowley

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veut dire ! Rougit Mike

\- Moi si tu n'es pas discret Mike tu la mate tout le temps en sport ! Même pas quand sport tout le temps ! Ajouta Éric

Ils entamèrent alors une joute verbale tandis que j'observai Bella... la journée passai rapidement et il fut 17 heures avant même que je m'en rende compte. La semaine passai rapidement et nous fûmes aussi rapidement le Lundi suivant.

Pour une fois j'étais arrivé beaucoup en avance et j'avais branché les écouteurs à mes oreilles. C'est comme cela que je ne vis pas arrivé la camionnette qui me fonçait droit dessus…

**Du côté de Bella**

La semaine était passée si vite, j'avais été absente des Lundi soir. L'appel du sang avait été si fort. J'ai été déboussolée, mais Carlisle m'as raisonnée et m'a expliqué que c'est peut-être le lien d'âme sœur ou le lien vampire Chanteur.

Nous étions désormais Lundi, comme d'habitude j'étais arrivée plutôt et était adossée à ma volvo argentés. J'observais Edward quand j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture venir rapidement. Je vue le chauffard et aperçue la trajectoire de la voiture : Elle allait percutée Edward d'ici quelques secondes et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu le danger. Je me précipitai vers la source de danger et protégea Edward et mis ma main pour bloquer la voiture qui alla valdinguait à quelques mètre, nous allions avoir des problèmes avec les témoins…

* * *

_**Plutôt grand chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**RAR:**_

_**Sm33:**__** Merci de ta review j'espère que tu continuera à lire ma fanfic !**_

_**Charlie-Fabi: C'est surtout l'échange des rôles qui fait l'histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai continué ! A très vite !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	4. Chapter II : L'hôpital

_*** Caché sous une table ***_

_** / Bon courage, je ne dois pas avoir peur/  
**_

_*** sors de sous la table ***_

_** « - Bon écoutez, j'ai une excuse, mais d'abord rangé moi ça ! Oui toi là-bas tu me ranges ses Katana, etson votre pour toi aussi remballe se sabre. Bien, maintenant que vous avez rangé vos armes, je suis vraiment désolée…  
**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on te pardonnera !  
**_

_**\- Oui je sais très bien, mais laissez-moi finir, mon ordinateur vieux de plusieurs, plusieurs années et décédée il y a quelques jours plus précisément le 13 juillet 2014 ( repose en paix ) . Mais voyez-vous, l'ordinateur en question contenez tous mes chapitres et toutes mes fanfics, ont été emportez avec lui. Et stupide comme je suis-je n'ai pas pensé à les mettre sur une clé USB.  
Et comme je suis parti en vacances entre-temps, Cela ne m'a pas permis de réécrire tous les chapitres en retard de toutes lesfanfics. Alors voilà, et en plus c'est bientôt la rentrée. Adieu vacances de mes rêves !  
**_

_**\- Hum hum Mouai sa passe comme excuse. »  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer  
Vraiment désolé de ce retard de ... 1 mois. **_

_**Mais bonnelecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Du côté d'Edward

« - Bella ? comment tu as fait ça ! Murmurai-je »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Il y a quelques secondes seulement elle se trouvait devant sa voiture et maintenant elle était devant moi, comment était-elle apparue devant moi en quelques secondes.  
Un cercle d'adolescent s'établit autour de nous en quelques minutes. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard une ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver.  
On me fit monter sur un brancard accompagné par Tyler Crowley. Bella monta avec nous

« - Comment ça se fait ? Demandai-je

\- Comment ça se fait que quoi ? répondit-elle

\- Que tu ne sois pas blessé, je t'ai vue arrivé. Tu as arrêté le van ! m'exclamai-je

\- Tu es sûr que tu t'es pas cogné, comment j'aurais pu arrêter un van avec mes petits bras ? pouffa-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas tu es peut-être un genre de Superman féminin .Demandai-je avide de réponse

\- Je t'avoue que c'est flatteur mais, qui te dit que je suis l'héroïne et non pas la méchante de l'histoire ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas le croire. Lui répondis-je simplement »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arrêt de l'ambulance.  
Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en quelques minutes.

« - Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas fait exprès »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fut rejoint par Charlie et le docteur.

« - Bonjour Edward, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, le père de Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je me sens bien. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

\- Je pense que oui, tout va parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs Edward, Bella voudrait te parler. »

Le rideau à côté de mon lit s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur la tête de Tyler, bariolés de pansement.

« - Écoute, Edward je n'ai pas fait exprès, la voiture a dérapé… Commença-t-il

\- Écoute-moi bien toi, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Commença-Charlie

\- Non, il n'y est pas pour rien, il n'avait pas de chaîne sur les pneus. Ce n'est pas grave Tyler, et puis je n'ai rien. le coupai-je

\- Bien, ça ira pour l'instant. Mais l'a prochaine fois que tu enfreins la loi. Attend toi au trou ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Charlie !

\- Bien bien, je vais faire une razzia de beignet à la cafétéria.

\- Je fais encore quelques analyses et tu pourras quitter l'hôpital. Dis-le docteur Cullen

\- Bien. »

Il me planta plusieurs seringues dans la peau, et y préleva plusieurs échantillons de sang.

« - Bien tu peux aller signer les papiers avec ton père à l'accueil. Fit-il

\- Ok. Répondis-je simplement »

Il quitta la pièce et je refermai les rideaux autour de moi. Je me rhabillai en quelques minutes, non sans avoir redit à Tyler que ce n'était pas sa faute.  
En essayant de rejoindre l'accueil, je rencontrai Bella au détour d'un couloir.

« - Ton père, m'a dit que tu voulais me parler . Commençai-je

\- Effectivement, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées, ce n'est pas moi qui suis fait valdinguer la camionnette de Tyler. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, je t'ai vu tu étais devant ta voiture et quelques secondes plus tard tu étais à côté de moi et tu faisais valdinguait une voiture. Lâchais-je avec convictions

\- Tu vas en parler à quelqu'un . Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, on me prendrait pour un fou. Répondis-je simplement »

* * *

_**RAR:  
**_

_**rose Rebelle : Bon tout d'abord Rose ( je peux t'appeler comme ça ? ) Merci de ta review ! Ensuite Je le concède il est vrai que je survole pour l'instant, mais si je survole c'est pour arriver à une partie de l'histoire ( comment dire sans tant dire trop ? ) où tout sera beaucoup plus détaillé, pour arriver à quelque chose que je ne peux t'expliquer sans t'expliquer complètement comment je vois ma fanfic donc voilà ! Ensuite question orthographe, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas de bêta, et je n'ai jamais été très forte en orthographe et en grammaire. Merci de m'avoir faits ces petites critiques je vais essayer de m'améliorer !  
**_

_**Lili62640 : Merci de ta review, elle est peut-être courte mais elle m'a fait plaisir**_

_**Sm33 : Donc tu es une revieweuse en série fantastique ! Donc je pense que tu as quelques réponses à tes questions ! Merci pour ta review !  
**_

_**Canada02 : Retranscrire l'histoire d'origine ? Moi non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vrai que mon premier tome aura beaucoup de similitudes avec l'histoire d'origine. Mais néanmoins j'espère que ce ne sera pas du copié-collé . Merci de ta review !  
**_

_**Mione.p89**_


	5. Chapter III : Obssesion

**_Presque 1 ans, et je suis complétement désolée d'avoir laissée cette histoire à l'abandon. Et je dois dire que c'est une reviews qui m'a fair revenir donc merci à l'inconnu qui as sans doute oublié de laisser un pseudo. Donc bas merci !_**

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Pov de Bella

J'étais soulagée. Edward ne comptait en parler à personne. Il avait en quelques sortes raison, qui croirait un adolescent sortant de l'hopital si il parlait à quelqu'un d'une fille de 17 ans faisant valdinguer des voitures ?

C'est donc parfaitement sereine que je pris la direction de la maison. Malheureusement, je ne m'attendai pas aux réprimandes de Rosalie.

"- Bella ! Que c'est-il passé dans ta tête pour que tu montre tes pouvoirs à tout le lycée. Me réprimanda la blonde"

Moi même je n'en savais rien à vrai dire. J'avais comme étais prise d'un instinct protecteur en vers le fils Swan. Mon cerveau était désormais une masse bordélique et la blonde devant moi n'arrangeait pas cela.

Rosalie était une belle femme, je ne suis pas homosexuelle bien sur, mais j'aurais été un homme que j'aurais sans doute succomber sous son charme. Elle avait un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuse couleur framboise et ses yeux était aussi dorés que les miens. Elle avait des formes la ou il fallait, et ses longs cheveux blond encadrait parfaitement son visage parfait. J'aurai été humaine en même temps que Rosalie, j'aurait sans doute était jalouse de la perfection qu'elle incarnait.

Je n'écoutai absolument rien de son sermon. Mon esprit était préocuppé.

Sans que mon entourage n'y comprit rien, je sortis du salon et pris la direction des bois. Je courais, aussi vite que me le permettais ma condition d'immortelle.

Je passa la nuit dans les bois. Durant mon instant de liberté j'avais tuée plusieurs biche dans un élan de soif que je ne me conaissais pas. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je pris la direction de ma chambre et de ma douche, mes vêtements étais couverts de sang. Je les fis bruler, rien n'aurait pût enlever l'odeur du sang sur ces habits.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau gelée me procura un bien fou. Je sortis de la douche enfila un pull beige, un jean taille haute noir et des bottines à talon noir.

J'attendis Alice et Jasper et nous prîmes la direction du Lycée dans ma volvo grise.

Miraculeusement, je survécut au long discours d'Alice sur mon manque de féminité et je lui fournit en seule réponse qu'un seul et unique immense sourire. Qui furibonde avait tiré Jasper par le pull en direction de l'intérieur du batiment principale.

Je les avait alors suivis jusqu'à notre cours de maths. Edward était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, ces amis lui posèrent toutes sortes de question sur son cours séjour à l'hôpital. Il y répondit doucement de sa voix grave avant de s'asseoir deux rang derrière moi. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos durant tout le cours, comme si il essayer de lire dans mes pensées.

Et pourtant même si il était un vampire cela lui aurait été impossible. Mon esprit et mon corps était imperméable au don de vampires. Cela avait énormément frustré la garde royale des Volturi quand j'avais étais présentée à eux, d'autant que je pouvais étendre ce bouclier à diverses personnes autour de moi.

Et durant toute la journée je sentis son regard dans mon dos et je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée, Jessica Stanley me fusilla du regard toute la journée.

Ce petit manège dura deux semaines. Et durant ces deux semaines je m'étais découvert une furieuse addiction et obssesion pour Edward.

J'avais désormais pris l'habitude de venir le soir dans sa chambre et de l'observer dormir. Je le suivais partout ou il allait.

Et Rosalie et Carlisle n'approuvait pas du tout cela, quand à Alice elle me rabachaît les oreilles avec sa vision d'un Edward transformé, Emmett quand à lui trouvait cela amusant de s'imaginer un nouveau petit frère et Jasper et Esmée paraissait désintéressé de cette affaire tout en me souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur avec lui.

J'avais ainsi découvert la triste vérité,moi Isabella Marie Cullen 17 ans depuis 103 ans, je m'étais entichée de Edward Anthony Swan humain de 17 ans.

J'avais appris par Mike Newton, qu'ils allait allés demain à Port Angeles.

Je pris donc cette unique nuit pour allée chassée.

Vers 10 heures je revînt à la villa et prévînt Carlisle que je passerai l'après-midi à Port Angeles et que je ne rentrerai surement que au milieu de la nuit.

Il était désormais 14 heures passés. Je suivais Edward,Mike et Eric depuis une petite heure désormais. Ils avait apparemment décidés de s'acheter des tenues pour le bal de promo. Il passèrent tout l'après-midi dans la petite boutique de costumes pour hommes . Vers 18 heures 30, Edward sortit de la boutique. Il avait désormais pris la direction d'une petite librairie indienne, il en ressortit 15 minutes plus tard, avec un petit paquet sous le bras. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Mike.

Il commença alors à prendre la direction d'une petite ruelle désormais sombres. Un mauvais pressentiment m'habitée désormais.

Je démarra la voiture en trombe et suivis le jeune homme. J'arrivai pile attend. Le lycéen avait apparemment fait tomber une des motos alignés sur le trottoir, ce qui avais sans doute fait tombés toutes les motos. Les motard avait alors accouru en dehors du bar, et l'avait encerclée.

Je pris la décision d'acceléré et de faire un dérapage histoire d'attirée leur attention. Je descendis de la voiture et m'approcha du groupe prête à en découdre.

"- En voila une bien belle fille ! Dit sa te dirait de ramoner la cheminée ? me proposa un des soulards

\- Non merci, vous n'êtes pas mon style. Mais si vous voudriez bien relachez mon ami ? Demandais-je calmement

\- Vas-t'en avant qu'on te fasse du mal gamine, tu le regrettera autrement. menaça un autre poivrot

\- Apparemment vous préferez que sa fasse mal d'accord. répondis-je"

Des éclats de rire retentir dans la rue. Ils le regrètterait probablement.

Un des hommes s'approcha de moi, rapidement suivis par d'autres. Ils avait tous cette lueur de débauches dans les yeux je decidai donc de leur faire ravaler leur propos. Quand une main toucha mon épaule, mon corps prit le dessus.

Je pris la main avant de la faire valdinguer par dessus ma tête, et de tordre le pognet de l'impudent. D'un coup de pieds dans le tibia, je mis son amis à terre. Les autres reculèrent, les mains en l'air signe d'abandon.

Je pris la main d'Edward et le fis monter dans ma voiture. Je démarra en trombe pour sortir de cette petite rue. Je repris une allure lente, et m'arrêta devant un petit restaurant italien.

"- Tu as faim ? le questionnai-je

\- Oh tu sais j'avais prévu de manger à la maison. commença-t-il

\- C'est bon viens ! fit-je en le trainant dans l'entrée"

Un serveur blond prit notre commande. Des pâtes au parmesan pour Edward et Un steak plus que saignant et des pâtes pour moi . J'étais un vampire pour le moins étrange, je pouvais consommer des aliments humain sans que leur goût paraissent infecte pour moi.

"- Merci , de m'avoir aidé avec ses mecs. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, je sais me défendre seul. dit le brun

\- Désolé d'avoir blessé ton égo d'homme si c'est ça le problème. Mais un garçon de 17 ans face à une bande de motard aux biscoto aussi larges que mes cuisses, n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps ? lui rétorquai-je innocemment"

Il rougit et garda le silence comme seule réponse, je lui rétorqua par un immense rire.

Il paraissait gêné, il finit donc son repas le plus rapidement possible avant de proposer de payer. Je lui sourit et fis passer ma carte de crédit dans le lecteur que venait d'amener le serveur.

Je me leva gracieusement et nous prîmes la route de Forks.

Je fermais la fenêtre, il commençait à faire frisquet sur l'état de Washington. Et Edward paraissait en pâtir. Je m'apprêtai à allumer le chauffage, nos mains se frolèrent alors. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas remarquer la froideur de mes mains.

Le reste du trajet ce poursuivi dans le silence complet jusqu'à la maison Swan. Il descendit sans un mot mais je le retins et lui fit un baiser sur la joue .

Il paraissait choqué. Je lui fit un éclatant sourire et fit démarrer la voiture.

* * *

_**Bon en presque 1 an je devrai m'estimé heureuse pour toutes ses reviews précisément 8 ! Merci beaucoup !**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Canada02 : **__** Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt **_

_**Eline :**__** Merci ! A vrai dire j'ai lu les livres et les films et je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé les livres, donc je m'inspire donc plus des films**_

_**Constance Cullen :**__** J'adore le miel... Je m'égare. Donc bas merci beaucoup. Et effectivement malgré le Edward soit humain il est toujours parfait.**_

_**Val**__** : Je te dis surtout merci, malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas française. Et puis c'est pas si mal pour une non- française **_

_**Gallou**__** : Merci ! Oui une suite est prévue**_

_**Karel :**__** Merci ! C'est ce que je fait**_

_**LoLiLol : **__** Effectivement ce n'est que le début. C'est vrai que je ne ferais pas énormément de changement dans ce tome les plus gros changement se feront dans Révélation. Et surtout merci pour ta reviews ! **_

_**Et enfin :**_

_**Guest : **__** Merci beaucoup ! ta reviews m'a donné l'envie de continué à écrire ! **_

_**Merci beaucoup à tout les lecteurs, la force d'une seule reviews peut permettre à un auteur de continuer une histoire qu'il avait abandonné depuis longtemps ( je dis pas que j'avais abandonné ) **_

_**Mione.P89**_


	6. Chapter IV : Conseil de famille

_**Hey ! Comment sava ? Sa va faire 1 mois que l'on ne sait pas vue ? Un jolie petit chapitre de 2112 mots. C'est cool non ?**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf l'échange ...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

A mon arrivé dans la maison, il était près de 21 heures que j'entra dans la maison. Un immense sourire jusqu'au oreilles trônait sur mes oreilles.

Apparemment Carlisle avait réuni le conseil de famille durant mon absence. Ils était tous assis dans le salon.

Notre salon était un trèsor de la décoration d'intérieur. Esmée l'avait entièrement décoré seule. Les murs était beiges foncé, la pièce était lumineuse malgré la nuit ambiante. Les rideaux de l'immense baie vitré était bleu foncé tellement sombre que l'on distinguait pas l'extérieur de l'intérieur pendant la nuit, le canapé était tout aussi bleu, si ce n'est plus clair. Il était en cuir, et comportait une dizaine voire une quinzaine de places, des coussins de velours beige était dispersé sur le canapé. Un gigantesque écran plat était fixé au mur, juste en face de la petite table basse en verre qui elle même était disposé sur un tapis à poil long bleu et noir.

Je pris place à côté d'Alice, une alliée de poids en cas de revirement de la situation.

Alice avait les cheveux courts ils était d'un noir aussi sombres que la nuit, son visage était pâle comme ceux de tout les vampires , ces petits yeux dorés luisait de malice, son nez aquilin lui donnait ce petit air de lutin furieux et ces lèvres fines et rose s'ouvrait sur deux rangée de dent parfaitement blanche. Alice était petite, plus petite que moi , elle faisait 1 mètre 61, elle était fine est portait la beauté caractéristiques des vampire. Elle était assise à côté de Jasper, son mari.

Jasper était un vétéran de la guerre de sécession, et son corps en portait les marques. Il avait lui aussi les yeux dorés mais il avait cette lueur calculatrice que nous n'avions pas, son nez fin et ses lèvre rouges lui donnait ce côté charmeur que personne d'autres n'avait. Il était blond mais portés quelques mèches brunes dans ces courtes boucles. Il était grand, un peu plus que moi, il était fin mais musclé.

A la droite de Jasper était assis Rosalie et Emmett. Parfois je me demandais comment Emmett le grand ours avait pût épouser le mannequin qu'étais Rosalie.

Emmett était grand, c'était le plus grand de la famille pour tout dire, il était musclé. Il ressemblé constamment au énorme ours des montagnes. Il avait de petits yeux en amandes couleur or, un nez à la hauteur de ses yeux et de grosses lèvre rouges. Mon grand frère était brun, il avait les cheveux taillés très court. En résumé Emmett était un grand Nounours.

De l'autre côté de l'angle était assis mon père, Carlisle et ma mère, Esmée.

Carlisle était un grand blond. Il avait 23 ans depuis au moins 3 siècle maintenant. Dans une autre vie j'aurais sûrement succomber sous son charme. Il avait de beaux yeux couleur ambre, un long nez fin et une bouche pulpeuse. Ses cheveux blonds était parsemés de châtain, il lui retombait souplement sur la nuque. Il n'était pas baraqué comme Emmett , mais avait tout de même sa masse de muscle.

Quant à sa femme, Esmée était un délice de douceur. Elle avait ce visage en forme de coeur lui donnant cet aspect angélique. Ses yeux était en amandes , son nez était simple et ses lèvres formait un coeur rose. Son visage était encadrée par ses longs cheveux auburnes qui lui retombés gracieusement sur la taille .Esmée était un tout petit peu plus petite que moi, elle avait les courbes de la femme de 27 ans qu'elle était depuis presque 70 ans.

Tous étais là et me fixait du regard.

"- Bella, c'est à propos d'Edward que nous sommes là, Rosalie pense que cette relation est néfaste pour notre famille, elle pense qu'il va bientôt découvrir notre nature d'ci peu. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire toi même. fit- mon père adoptif

\- Bella, ma puce ça fait plus de 100 ans que tu attend ton compagnon d'âme, et maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, ce serai triste que tu le perde à cause de notre nature. Et puis regarde comme tu est radieuse grâce à lui ! Ajouta Esmée

\- Je pense sincèrement que ce serai regrettable que notre vrai nature soit découverte à cause d'un pathétique humain, compagnon soit-il. Je suis contente que tu est trouvée quelqu'un Bella, mais cette famille c'est tout ce que j'ai et je ne souhaiterais pas que nous mourrions tous à cause d'un humain. Donc je suis contre, je ne souhaite pas que tu dise la vérité à Edward. termina la blonde

\- Moi, je suis pour ! Un nouveau petit frère dans la famille, ce serai géniale. Et puis si ça te rend heureuse c'est un petit plus Belli-Bella ! S'exclama le grand balourd

\- Moi aussi je suis pour. Vous savez tous que j'ai un don d'empathie ? Et bien je peut témoigner que quand Bella est en présence d'Edward elle est emplie d'amour et de tendresse pour lui. Donc je te souhaite beaucoup de bohneur Bella. Expliqua le mari d'Alice

\- Moi je suis plus que pour ! Et j'ai déjà eu plusieurs visions d'un Edward transformé ! Donc on sait tous que cette décision à été prise. Et j'ai hâte de préparer votre mariage ! J'ai déjà prévue la robe,le lieux ... Commença mon lutin de petite soeur

\- Alice, je ne compte pas transformé Edward, je ne souhaite pas voir son âme être damné. Mais en tout ças que vous auriez dit oui ou non je serais restée avec lui. la coupai-je"

Je quittai le salon pour prendre la direction de ma chambre. Je m'allongea sur le lit et contempla les murs bleu ciel, le bureau en cerisier, le tapis persan gris, mon immense bibliothèque regroupant des ouvrages de toutes époques juste face à la baie vitré menant à ma terasse personnelle.

En quelques jours mon immortalité avait pris un énorme virage, et je n'étais pas sur dans réchappée. Je passa la soirée à méditer sur une possible relation avec Edward. Je ne souhaiter pas le mêlé à nos problèmes surnaturelles. Ce serait dangereux autant pour lui que pour moi. J'étais un monstre et lui un ange tomber du ciel, mon ange personnelle. Je ne souhaitais pas être responsable de la chute de cette ange, en faire un ange déchus...

Le soleil était à peine levés lorsque je pris la décision d'allez chassée durant toute la journée. Nous étions dimanche je n'aurai donc aucun problème avec le lycée.

Je ne prit aucun plaisir à me sustenter de sang animalier. Malgré cela l'euphorie de la traque prit place en moi, ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je pris la direction de la villa.

Il était 5 heures 25 du matin, le lycée n'ouvrait qu'à 7 heures 30.

Je fis couler l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire en ivoire. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et durant un instant j'eût l'impression que ma peau étais de nouveau chaude et que mon coeur pulsait dans ma poitrine, j'appreciais les bien faits d'un bain chaud.

A 7 heures tapantes, l'eau fondit dans les canalisations, mon corps se levait. Je pris la direction de ma chambre. Il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, je pouvais m'autorisée une jupe.

J'attrapa un pull beige, une jupe noir m'arrivant à mi-cuisse , un cardigan noir, une paire de collant couleur chair ( qui paraissait plus bronzée que ma peau vampirique ) et des bottines à talon bas couleur camel. Personne n'étais prêt encore à vrai dire je suis sûr qu'il sortiront en retard et arriveront en avance.

Je pris ma petite BMW rouge et démarra en trombe, tout en prenant la direction de la maison Swan. Je me gara juste derrière sa chevrolet, la voiture de son père étais encore là.

Je vis son père sortir puis re-rentrer dans la petite maison.

"- Bonjour Chérif Swan, comment-allez vous ? lui demandai-je innocemment

\- Bonjour Isabella, je vais bien et toi ? Tu attend Edward ? me questionna-t-il

\- Bien merci, oui à vrai dire j'ai un peu de mal à conduire cette voiture. Le frein à main est trop serré pour mes bras, je pensai qu'Edward pourrait me servir de chauffeur ... lui répondis-je calmement

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, bon je dois te laisser, l'ordre ne se maintient pas tout seul malheureusement ! S'exclama-t-il"

Je lui souris en seul réponse, tandis qu'il pris place dans sa voiture de fonction. J'attendis quelques minutes et enfin il sortit.

Ses cheveux bruns paraissaient décoiffés, recoiffés lui donnant un air sexy. Il portait un T-shirt vert tirés par ses muscles saillant ,un blouson en cuir noir, le tout sur un jean noir et des basket noir. Son regard vert était portés sur moi et ma voiture. Lorsqu'enfin nos regards se croisèrent, il rougit tandis que je lui souriait de toutes mes dents.

"- Que fait-tu là ? m'intterogea le brun

\- J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, mes petit bras ont du mal avec le frein à main... J'ai pensé à toi, sa te dérangerait de me conduire au lycée ? lui proposai-je

\- Non, même si je pense que tu n'a pas besoin de ma force étant donné que tu en as plus que moi. Rétorqua-t-il"

Il prit alors place sur le siège conducteur tandis que je m'assis sur le siège voisin. Il démarra calmement, nous roulions lentement à peine 70 à l'heure.

"- Pourquoi roule-tu aussi lentement ? Ce bijou peut rouler jusqu'à 240 km/h tu sais. Et nous sommes sur une route nationale... lui demandai-je

\- Ce sont les limitations de vitesse Bella , je ne souhaite pas avoir des problèmes avec la loi. Mon père me tuerait si c'était le cas. ajouta-t-il"

Il avait clos la conversation.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le parking et là, je pût voir les regards envieux de nombre d'élèves sur la voiture rutilante. Lorsque je descendis côté passagé, les regards se firent curieux, et puis Edward descendis à son tour. Les murmures s'élèverent alors dans le parking.

Ma famille était déja rentré dans les bâtiments nous firent de même. La journée se passa calmement jusqu'à l'apparition du soleil au alentours de 10 heures , je me fis portez malade pour le reste de la journée tout comme mes frères et soeurs. C'est ce que nous faisions habituellement lorsque le soleil pointai le bout de son nez.

Le soleil n'était pas dangereux pour nous comme dans les légendes, il nous, faisait seulement reflétés toute la différence que nous avions avec les humains.

Lorsque que le lendemain je passai devant chez Edward, il paraissait différent par rapport à habituellement.

Je me rendis compte qu'il ne prenait pas la direction du lycée. La voiture s'enfonça dans les bois. Nous descendîmes enfin, il me prit la main et me tira jusque dans une clairière. I était debout face à moi.

Edward portait une T-shirt gris unis, une veste noir et un pantalon noir, ces chaussures paraissait noyé de boue. Tout comme les miennes.

Je portais un long pull mauve, un legging noir et des bottines noirs. Mes cheveux était lâches dans mon dos et paraissaient volez tels des oiseaux.

"- Je sais ce que tu est ... Commença-t-il"

Et voilà, nous y étions arrivés. Edward avait découvert ma vraie nature. J'avais toujours une chance de le protégez en niant cela.

"- Comment ça ce que je suis ? Tu est reparti sur la théorie de Wonderwoman ? fis-je en pouffant.

\- Non, Bella je connais ta vraie nature. Ajouta-t-il"

Il savait réellement, il en été convaincut, je ne pouvais plus rien faire sauf lui dire la vérité.

" - Dis-le... lui répondis-je calmement

\- Bella, malgré cela rien ne change. Et puis... rétorqua-t-il

\- Dis-le ! Dis moi ce que je suis ! m'écriais-je

\- Tu est un vampire... fini-t-il par répondre

\- Oui, je suis un vampire. Le plus grand prédateur de cette planète, tout en moi est fait pour tué. Je suis une machine à tuer, je suis un monstre... Lui expliquai-je

\- Non, tu n'est rien de tout ça . TU est Bella, la fille que j'aime. me coupa-t-il"

Sans rien y comprendre ses lèvres roses fondirent sur les miennes, mes mains prirent place dans ces cheveux, les siennes étais calés autour de mes hanches. J'entrouvris les lèvres tandis que sa langue entreprit un ballet enflammé, dangereux et passionnelle avec la mienne. Nos lèvres se séparâmes lorsque je compris qu'il avait besoin de respirés contrairement à moi.

"- C'est réciproque, sache le Edward. Mais mon âme est damnée, ne condamne pas ton âme. Je t'en prie Edward."

Il me prit dans ses bras. Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait.

Nous restâmes là, longtemps

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture !**_

_**Rar :**_

_**Guest : **__** Merci, de ta reviews ! Mais essaye de mettre un pseudo la prochaine fois ? **_

_**Mione.p89**_


	7. Chapter V : Edward et Bella

_**Bon, j'ai honte de ma conduite. Cela fait plus de 3 mois que je n'ai rien publier, mais je fais des efforts. Et j'espère que vous en prendrez compte. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année d'avance. **_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Après moult négociations, enlèvements et menaces. J'ai enfin pût obtenir les droits d'auteur de Twilight. Et oui ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Voyons je ne vous mentirai jamais de mon plein gré ! Enfin la ça ne compte pas les rêves. S. Meyer possède bien tout les droits de Twilight !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

__Il fut nuit plutôt que prévu. Il était à peine 18 heures. Nous nous décidâmes à nous lever que quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna pour la douzième fois. Charlie s'impatienter apparemment. Nous retournâmes à la voiture.

Et il conduit plus doucement qu'au départ :

" Tu ne m'a pas parlé de vos spécificité Bella. Dit- Edward

Je souris.

\- Que veut-tu savoir ?

\- Tout ça m'irait ? répondit-il le sourire au lèvres

\- Ok. Les vampires sont immortels, ils ne peuvent mourir que d'une façon. Décapitée puis brûlés. Notre corps et aussi froid et durs que de la glace. Nous bénéficions d'une super-vitesse , d'une force surhumaine , tous nos sens sont sur-développés. Ils arrivent parfois que certains vampires héritent de capacités qu'ils avaient déjà humain. Comme moi, je peut lire dans les pensées. Alice voit l'avenir ,Jasper bénéficie du don d'empathie et Carlisle est insensible au sang.

\- Tu peut lire dans mes pensées Bella ? me demanda-t-il

\- Non, tu est la première personne que j'ai rencontré dont je suis incapable de lire les pensées.

\- Comment le ressens-tu ?

\- Bien, ce calme est reposant, fascinant voir envoûtant."

Je n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus, nous venions d'arriver devant la maison de Charlie.

Charlie était à la fenêtre, essayant de nous observer discrètement.

"Apparemment tu dois y aller, à demain Edward.

\- A demain Bella "

Il captura mes lèvres dans un doux et langoureux baiser. J'eut l'impression que ce baiser fut plus longs que toute mon existence entière. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, tandis que j'y glissait malicieusement ma langue, entamant un baiser enflammé. Finalement nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'oxygène alors que je n'en avais pas le besoin.

Nous descendîmes tout deux de la voiture, je prit place sur le siège conducteur tandis que lui rentrai dans la petite maison, les cheveux en bataille , les lèvres gonflés et le sourire jusqu'au yeux.

Je démarra en trombe et arriva à la villa en quelques minutes. La maison était vide, ils étaient sans doute partis chasser. Je gara la voiture devant la maison. Je sauta en dehors de la voiture avant de courir.

Le vent fouettant mon visage, les fleurs qui ferment leurs pétales, les oiseaux se réfugiant dans leurs nids. La nature s'endormait. En quelques secondes je rejoint la maison d'Edward.

Il était assis sur son lit, contemplant une photo dans sa main.

Charlie et une femme était assis sur un banc souriant à un bébé aux cheveux bruns : Edward.

Je toqua au carreau. Il se retourna et me souris. Il portait un bas de jogging gris et un t-shirt blanc.

"Que fait-tu là ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je viens tout les soirs, j'attend que tu t'endormes avant d'entrer d'habitude. J'ai l'impression d'être obsessionnelle depuis ton arrivé Edward...

\- Je reconnais que c'est un peu étrange, mais après tout c'est amusant !

\- Je peut rester avec toi Edward ? Je ne dors peut-être pas mais je me sens enfin en paix quand tu est là... murmurai-je

\- Avec joie ! Reste autant de temps que tu le voudras. "

Je monta dans son lit à vitesse vampirique, et me blottis dans ses bras, il frissonna. Ma peau froide ne devait pas être agréable. Je m'excusa timidement, il me coupa et me dit que le froid lui faisait du bien la nuit. Je souris et le regarda ralentir sa respiration et les battements de son coeur. Je resta dans son lit jusqu'au petit matin.

Je lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre la maison.

Les oiseaux commençaient petits à petits à sortir de leurs nids, les gouttes de rosées sur les toiles d'araignée donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient faites de diamant, les fleurs sauvages ouvraient leurs pétales au monde . La vie s'éveillait.

J'arriva finalement dans ma chambre. Je fila sous la douche, avant dans ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Enfilant simplement une chemise blanche, une jupe noir, un collant et des bottines cheveux lâches volait dans mon dos. Je descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse, salua sommairement Esmée et fonça au garage à voitures.

Je m'apprêtais à montée dans ma voiture lorsque Carlisle m'interpella :

"Bella ! Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour correctement ! Nous ne t'avons même pas vus hier soir !

\- Je suis désolée Carlisle, j'étais avec Edward. Je suis passée dans la soirée avant de repartir mais personne n'était là.

\- Nous étions aller chasser. La prochaine fois appelle-nous ! me réprimanda-t-il

\- Promis ! "

Je l'embrassa sur la joue avant de démarrer et de foncer chez ma conduite excessivement dangereuse j'eut le temps d'arriver en moins de 3 minutes, un record dangereux pour un humain mais pas pour une vampire.

Edward paraissait m'attendre sur le porche. Je prit entièrement mon temps pour descendre de la voiture.

La maison des Swan était une petite maison au couleur terne est se fondant parfaitement dans le décor de Forks. De petites fenêtre tronait sur l'avant de la façade donnant un air de cabane à la maison. La voiture de patrouille du Shérif Swan n'était visiblement pas ici, Charlie non plus.

Je "sauta" quasiment sur Edward, qui répondit malgré tout à mon baiser. Je fut contrainte de lâcher ses lèvres lorsqu'il vînt à manquer d'oxygène.

" On y va ? lâcha-t-il

\- Tu est prêt ? lui retournai-je

\- Plus que jamais. Termina-t-il"

Il prît place sur le siège conducteu tandis que je l'imitai à vitesse vampirique lui lançant l'un des meilleur sourire que je n'ai jamais pût faire, de mon existence humaine à aujourd'hui.

Il démarra timidement le moteur avant de prendre la direction du lycée. Le trajet me parut excessivement court et pourtant Edward avait à peine dépasser les 65 km/h.

Mais je pense que l'apogée de ma journée ne fut que lorsque je put voir les visages masculins et féminin des lycéens totalement déconfis face à ma main dans la main d'Edward. Mais le paroxysme ne fut atteint que lorsque nos langues se rejoignirent dans un baiser endiablé sur le parking.

Après cette atteinte totale à la pudeur, nous fûmes rejoint par une Alice sautillante et souriante et un Jasper arborant un air satisfait. Nous prîmes tout 4 la direction de la salle de biologie.

Nous finîmes notre Tp en 1 heure seulement, nous passâmes le reste du cours à discuter de tout et rien. Edward et moi étions "heureux". A l'issue de ce cours Jasper et Alice lui proposèrent d'assister à une partie de Base-ball vampirique. Il accepta avec joie cette invitation.

Nous ne pûmes rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett qu'a 12 et demie. Rosalie paraissait énervée, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Et Emmett portait son sourire enfantin. Edward vînt s'asseoir avec nous ce midi là, comme les midi de toute cette semaine là.

Nous étions désormais Samedi après-midi, Edward était assis à côté de moi dans la voiture. Nous allions rejoindre la villa avant de jouer au base-ball. Alice avait prédit un temps orageux parfait pour un jeu vampirique.

* * *

_**Rar :**_

**Min1G1 : ****Déjà merci pour ta reviews, ensuite. Pour les différences avec la véritable oeuvre de tu ne les verras qu'un peu plus tard, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'est pas la seule à me l'avoir dit. En tout cas merci !**

**Alexouxxx : **** Merci pour ta review ! Et ensuite merci pour tes gentils propos envers mon histoire !**

**Enfin, merci de continuer mon histoire.**

**Mione.p89**


End file.
